


Majo Bane In The Caribbean

by Weirddemiwood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood





	Majo Bane In The Caribbean

The first thing that Majo noticed, was that her ship was wobbling around. The, without warning, it lurched into the depths of the sea. She had just enough time to put a spell on her so she could breathe underwater before a piece of wood hit her head and she fell unconscious. 

As she woke up again, she was floating around under the surface. With a few trusts of her legs, she swam upwards until her head broke through the water above her. 

Looking around, she saw that some parts of her ship had floated upwards so she swan to the biggest part she could find and heaved herself onto it. It was big enough so she could lay on it but she sat up and used her hands to bring herself forward. 

Majo had not been in this world for very long and didn't know where the nearest coast would be so she decided to make her way towards the slowly descending sun and as she saw a black hat float on the ocean, she picked it up and sat it on her head. It would help her against the sun.

*****

Majo was slowly drifting towards unconsciousness. She had been on the piece of her ship for twelve days now and had had only a little sleep and nothing to eat or drink. 

"There is someone in the water!" she heard a voice yell.

She looked up and tried to concentrate on whatever was in front of her when she saw that a ship had made its way towards her. 

"It's a woman!" another voice yelled.

"Get her aboard!" came another one.

The last thing Majo noticed before going fully unconscious where strong arms heaving her up.

*****

"Who are you?" was the first thing Majo heard when she woke up. 

She blinked and looked around. Looking at her surrounding, she figured that she must be in a cabin of some sorts. The hat that she had fished out of the water was on a table next to her with a glass of water. her eyes then found the brown ones of a lad that was sitting on a chair next to the cot on which she was lying. He had a goatee and his brown hair was bound together behind his head, showing off his handsome features. "What?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Who are you?" the man repeated.

"Bane," she replied, "Captain Majo Bane."

The man nodded before picking the hat up from the table next to her, "Where did you get this? I'm looking for its owner."

"It was floating along with the debris of my ship," Majo explained before taking the glass of water and sitting up to drink a few sips.

The man signed at put the hat back down, "We're sailing to an island where the person I'm looking for might be. After that, we can see that you get to your destination."

Majo took another few sips before laying down again, "You can just set me off wherever you are going. It doesn't matter."

She saw that the man wanted to ask her more questions but he had evidently noticed that she wanted to be left alone so he nodded and left the room.

*****

It had been a few days since Majo first got aboard the ship. She had learned that the man who had asked her questions was William Turner and that the man he was looking for was Captain Jack Sparrow.

With the black hat on her head, Majo was standing next to Will and looking at the coast of an island where a black ship was lying.

"My brother will take you ashore." A man next to Will said. 

Will nodded and went towards a boat that had been let into the water. As he noticed Majo following him, he turned around, "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you." she said. As she saw how he was about to argue, she added, "I'm going to die of boredom if I stay here." She then proceeded to walk past him and get into the boat with another man.

*****

They were almost at the shore when the man stopped rowing.

"What's wrong? The beach is right there." Will told him.

"Ne bougeais pas, c'est trop dangereux." the man told them.

"What?" Will asked.

"He said that he won't move because the shores are too dangerous." Majo explained. "Juste un peu plus, s'il vous plaît." She pleaded.

The man shook his head, "Je ne peux, c'est trop dangerous, J'avais le dit,  j'avais le dit. Bon voyage, madame et monsieur."

Majo sighed as the two of them stood up and jumped into the water, making their way towards the shore.

*****

"Jack!" Will yelled as they stood next to the ship. "Jack Sparrow!"

"I have the feeling that no one is home." Majo commented, looking at the entirely black ship, "What a beauty," she commented, patting it.

Will continued calling out to people and then motioned for Majo to follow him as he walked into the jungle of palm trees that ran along the beach. 

Suddenly a parrot landed on a palm stump in front of them and squawked.

"Ah! A familiar face!" Will said happily.

"Rawk! Don't eat me!" the parrot replied.

"I'm not gonna eat you," Will reassured him.

"Don't eat me! No! Don't eat me! Akkk!"

Majo and Will shared a look before Will saw a canteen hanging on a plant with a string attached to it. The two of them followed the string and saw that it was attached to a giant tree.

"Pretty sure that's a-"

Majo was interrupted by a camouflaged man jumping out from the tree at the two. He yelled as both Majo and Will were yanked back by a snare and dangled upside down. 

Will winced as their backs hit against each other and Majo finished her sentence with, "-trap."

More people charged out of the bushes and the two of them pulled their swords to keep them away from themselves.

"Come on! Let's go!" Will panted in-between fighting, "Come on! Who wants it? I could do this all day!"

Majo couldn't see him, as they were back to back but noticed that Will suddenly dropped his sword. "What-" she went to ask but suddenly felt a pinch in her neck before the world around her turned black and she lost consciousness.

 

 

 

 


End file.
